Un Sueño por Cumplir
by Zinthos XIII
Summary: "Lo único que te impide cumplir tus sueños... eres tú mismo." Sin embargo, nadie le dijo a Mio Akiyama que el tomar esto literalmente cambiaría su vida para siempre. .. .. Versión en español de 'A Dream to Fulfill'


Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot en español... Bueno, más bien la versión traducida del one-shot que publiqué hace poco. Espero que les guste y bueno… la verdad espero que se le entienda, porque soy muy mala para traducir, y eso que yo misma lo escribí, jaja ... Nada que ver con el brillante trabajo que hace **Adri VolKaina**.

Ah, y un saludo para **RyMTY**, quien el día de hoy también cumple años al igual que _moi_ ~ … felicidades y que la pases a todo dar! … aunque sigo creyendo que tus fics están medios raros –en el buen sentido- .. jajaja XD

Anyways, where was I? … Bueno, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Pues no, _K-ON!_ no me pertenece…desafortunadamente.

* * *

**Un Sueño por** **Cumplir**

"Oye, Mio... vamos, mirarme," ojos amielados ansiosamente buscaban una respuesta más agradable de la otra. "No te molestare más al respecto, te lo prometo."

"¡Siempre dices eso, Ritsu, y terminas haciendo lo mismo!" pero sólo un muy visible enfado fruncido estuvo presente bajo ese corto flequillo mientras sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado, evitando a la suplicante chica.

Al ver que el rogarle no funcionaba más, Ritsu decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Dejando que un gruñido escapar de sus labios, tomó bruscamente a Mio por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, asegurándose de que quedaran cara a cara.

Sobresaltándose por tal acción, un pequeño indicio de temor cayó sobre la ojigris, pero desapareció al momento que un calor abrumador la envolvía al instante que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura con ternura, acercándola a su dueño. Unos intensos ojos color ámbar, ligeramente ocultos bajo un largo flequillo castaño, miraban fijamente a unos tímidos anublados.

"Mio," su voz, un susurro audible sólo para la chica de pelo negro, permanecía con deleite cerca de su oído, al momento que la muy poca distancia existente entre ellas parecía disminuir de repente. Mio podía sentir el cálido aliento Ritsu acercarse; estaba tan cerca... tan cerca.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volvió completamente obscuro. Un segundo parpadeo y la vista borrosa de un techo muy familiar salto a la vista. Con un tercer parpadeo se aclaró la visión de la chica y con ello comprendió algo.

Sólo estaba soñando.

¿Qué no es un placer despertarse con un sueño tan interesante?

"¡Maldita sea!"

Bueno, tal vez no siempre.

"¡No puedo creer que haya tenido otro!" exclamó una muy molesta pelinegro con un rubor a lo ancho de sus mejillas mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba al borde de su cama. "¿Por qué esta ocurriendo de nuevo?"

Sí, definitivamente no es una buena manera de despertar. Bueno, al menos no para la estudiante de segundo año universitario, Mio Akiyama, quien al momento estaba desquitando su frustración con su hermoso cabello, el cual ya se le veía enredado y saliéndole de lugares extraños después de que unos largos dedos callosos lo despeinaran con furia.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de noche para mirar al reloj. Era poco más de una hora temprano a la que ella está acostumbrada a despertar. ¿Eso sería qué? ¿La tercera vez esta semana? Sí, ya la tercera vez. Esto ciertamente ya no era normal. Se había acostumbró a tener sueños como éste una vez, quizá dos veces al mes, pero tres en una sola semana eran demasiado para la pobre de Mio de controlar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro exasperante, se dejó caer sobre la cama y permaneció allí por un momento, mirando fijamente un punto al azar de ese oscuro techo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?" se preguntó a sí misma. El tema en cuestión es desde hace cuanto que Mio comenzó a florecer sentimientos románticos hacia la loca baterista en su banda.

Sí, esa baterista idiota e hiperactiva, Ritsu Tainaka.

Fue hace aproximadamente un año, un fin de semana en el que la castaña cumplía años para ser exactos, en el que cierto evento iluminó a Mio.

Las compañeras de banda de la baterista decidieron tener una pequeña reunión en su habitación de los dormitorios para celebrar, el cual pronto se lleno cuando el resto del Club de Música Ligera se les unió. Y puesto que era una conocida tradición del After School Tea Time y bueno, era una fiesta de cumpleaños, pastelillos y té eran obligatorios esa noche. Así que todas comieron un poco de pastel y bebieron un poco de té -por cortesía de Tsumugi-sama, por supuesto- y todas pasaron un muy agradable y entretenido rato observando a la cumpleañera arrasar con sus regalos.

Para la medianoche tenían algo de música tocando en el pequeño estéreo de Ritsu, charlando animadas entre bocadillos y bebidas al estar sentadas alrededor del suelo. Y no fue hasta entonces que alguien se dio cuenta de que la última ronda de bebidas que tomaban tenía un sabor... diferente.

Todos estaban bebiendo jugo, pero por alguna razón en esa tercera ronda el sabor de éste había cambiado un poco.

De hecho, Yui fue la que detectó un sabor amargo en su bebida, que por cierto provocó una graciosa expresión de amargura en su cara. El resto de las chicas también se dieron cuenta de este nuevo agridulce sabor, y sólo había una cosa que les cruzó la mente en ese instante.

Tenía alcohol.

Alguien, de alguna manera, había colado un poco de licor en sus bebidas. Automáticamente, todas voltearon a donde Ritsu, la principal sospechosa en esta broma alocada. Pero qué sorpresa todas recibieron cuando voltearon y vieron a la castaña en un estado inesperado.

Con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, unos adormecidos ojos entrecerrados, y el más gracioso mohín que le han visto hacer a la baterista al momento que se le tambaleaba un poco la cabeza.

Estaba ebria.

O tipsy, por lo menos, aun que daba igual la misma cosa.

¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Qué asombroso descubrimiento era esto! ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que la bromista y excesivamente enérgica de Ritsu Tainaka, tenía una tolerancia muy, pero _muy_ baja de alcohol? No es broma, en verdad que solo basto con tomar una pequeña cantidad de licor para ponerla en ese estado.

Eso sí que fue bastante divertido de ver. Y más aún cuando vieron a la baterista lentamente gatear hacia Mio, dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pelinegro, y al igual que un gatito, se le acurrucaba aún más cerca antes de quedarse dormida.

¡Que. Cosa. Tan...Adorable!

¡Esa escena simplemente era demasiado linda que parecía un crimen! La imagen de alguna manera, se sentía aún más bonita cuando se dieron cuenta de una muy alarmada Mio con sus ojos bien abiertos, congelada en su lugar y con un muy notable color rojo carmesí que cubría su dulce rostro, tratando por todos los medios de contener un ataque de pánico por salírsele.

Oh, sí… Mugi-chan se sentía en el cielo cuando esto sucedió.

Sí, eso fue sin duda una escena entrañable de ver. ¡Qué momento tan extraordinario, qué espectáculo tan alegre, qué maravi-..!

Espera, ¡deberían estar buscando al autor que les coló alcohol en las bebidas!

Volviendo a este tema -que en realidad era muy difícil de hacer porque simplemente no podían dejar de seguir mirando a la entretenida pareja- esta nueva evidencia descartó a Ritsu de haber sido la que se metió con sus bebidas.

En ese caso, unánimemente todas tenían una segunda sospechosa en mente. Con un dedo acusador y un grito de: _"¡El culpable... está justo ahí!"_ Mugi –quien ya había regresado de La La Landia- señaló en la dirección de Ayame. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la nueva sospechosa.

La chica de pelo corto lo negó, por supuesto. Pero al final, la verdadera culpable resultó ser la presidente del club, Kana, cuyo único motivo oculto -según ella- era simplemente para divertirse un poco.

Y vaya que se divirtió. Al igual que el resto.

Aunque las demás chicas no lo admitieran, simplemente no podían evitar divertirse con la imagen de una ligeramente borracha Ritsu mientras ésta felizmente se le acurrucaba más a la morena, quien sólo permanecía inmóvil todo el tiempo con ese permanente rubor en las mejillas y sin saber qué hacer al respecto. ¡Pero qué cosa tan más encantadora!

Así que después de las chicas ayudaran a limpiar la habitación y hacer que la castaña vistiera su pijama, no pasó mucho rato antes de que todas decidieran volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Mio quien se quedó para meter a Ritsu en la cama. Además de que no fue hasta que todo el mundo se había ido que Mio logro recuperar la cordura.

Como pudo, se las arregló para deslizar a Ritsu bajo las sábanas de su cama, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien antes de salir de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta por completo para salir, una mano cogió su manga con un firme agarre. Mio miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los adormilados ojos de Ritsu mirándola, al parecer le quería decir algo. Así que se arrodilló al lado de su cama y se acercó más para escucharle mejor.

Despacio, Ritsu logró levantar su cabeza un poco, se quitó la diadema y la puso a un lado, dejando caer libremente su largo flequillo sobre su frente, y luego se inclinó lo suficiente como para llegar al oído de Mio y susurrar un muy apenas audible _'__Gracias,'_ a lo que Mio le sonrió con cariño. Pero fue la siguiente acción de la ambarina lo que paralizó el corazón de la bajista.

Mientras seguía cerca de ella, Ritsu se acercó aún más al rostro de Mio... demasiado cerca. El cálido aliento de la baterista dócilmente le provocaba cosquillas en el sentido. Entonces sintió repentinamente como se le erizaba la piel al momento que sintió un cálido y ligero rose de suave piel sobre su mejilla. La sangre se le subió al rostro al darse cuenta de que eran los labios de Ritsu y sus ojos grisáceos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

¡Ritsu la besó en la mejilla!

El tiempo se paralizó para la chica de pelo negro.

Y eso no fue todo. Ritsu no se movía de su posición actual, en lugar de eso corrió lentamente sus labios por la mejilla de Mio con un toque tierno y cariñoso que hizo temblar el cuerpo de la bajista bajo un intenso calor. La mente de Mio se quedó completamente en blanco, aturdida por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como nunca antes, acelerando su velocidad. Entró en aún más pánico cuando los suaves labios de Ritsu peligrosamente se le acercaban demasiado a los suyos.

Y entonces lo sintió de nuevo, en la comisura de sus labios.

Un segundo beso.

Y Ritsu volvió a moverse, lentamente. En esta ocasión terminaron cara a cara... entrecerrados ojos ambarinos profundamente miraban a unos muy abiertos grisáceos antes de cerrarse lentamente, reduciendo la distancia entre ellas. Gradualmente, Mio asimismo cerró los suyos, y poco a poco ella también empezó a acortar la distancia entre ambas... Pero se detuvo y abrió los ojos al escuchar un suave golpe.

Ritsu volvió a quedarse dormida.

Además de sus ya ardientes mejillas, Mio sintió que algo le empezaba a hervir en la boca del estómago al momento que creyó por un segundo de que la castaña se dirigía a sus labios. Ese algo se le extendió por el pecho y allí se ubicó, envolviendo con ternura a su corazón. Esa noche, una mezcla de sentimientos la atravesaron en cuestión de segundos mientras miraba con admiración la expresión serena de Ritsu quien dormía profundamente. Se veía tan, delicada.

A partir de ese momento, Mio inconscientemente empezó a mirar a Ritsu con otros ojos.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Nunca en su vida, Mio creyó que ella terminaría por enamorarse de una chica, y mucho menos de su amiga de la infancia. Por otra parte, no podía recordar haber estado interesada en algún chico cuando ambas estaban en la secundaria. Y aparte del hermano menor de Ritsu, Satoshi, realmente nunca hubo chicos con quien interactuar, así que tal vez por eso nunca se le vino a la mente la idea de salir con uno. O simplemente el tema sobre citas en sí.

Excepto tal vez en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en la preparatoria y las chicas pensaron que Ritsu estaba saliendo con un chico. Al recordar aquella ocasión, Mio distinguió algo de ese suceso. En aquel entonces, la simple idea de que Ritsu se fuera a encontrar con alguien más realmente le molestó. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez desde entonces, y sin saberlo, ya había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por la castaña.

Posteriormente, con el tiempo, Mio admitió este sentimiento, con ternura lo aceptó, llenándose de alegría y entusiasmo y fervor. Pero, por supuesto, aun sentía muchos nervios por esta nueva emoción encontrada, por lo que se guardó ese amor para sí misma. Después de todo, era el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás había experimentado en su vida, así que tal vez no se sentía con ganas de compartirlo con alguien por el momento. Menos mal que el resto de las chicas estaban acostumbradas a verle siempre sonrojarse por cualquier motivo al azar, así que no se preguntarían el porqué de su constante estado nervioso. Y algo bastante convenientemente, era que Ritsu solía ser la causante de aquellos constantes momentos _Moe__Moe__Kyun_de Mio, ya que era ella la que fácilmente lograba que la pelinegro terminase nerviosa, asustada, avergonzada, y agravada, asustada y enojada, avergonzada, asustada y llorosa, y molesta ... oh, y asustada. Muy conveniente, en verdad.

Había pasado ya un año desde entonces, y mientras ella yacía sobre la cama recordando aquella noche desconocida por las demás, no podía dejar de pensar en lo frustrada que se sentía ahora. Todo por culpa de una cosa.

Ritsu no la besó.

De vez en cuando, al recordar cada detalle de ese momento, Mio no hacía mas que preguntarse sobre lo que podría haber sido si la baterista la hubiera besado aquella noche. El como se sentiría.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba tan segura de querer tener estos sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia. Sobre todo, temía que esto perjudicara la amistad de ambas si la otra se llegara a enterar. Y aunque ella apreciaba apasionadamente ese sentimiento, Mio creía que lo mejor sería dejar de lado ese amor y olvidar que alguna vez existió.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que hacía le funcionaba a la pelinegro para olvidarse de Ritsu. Y el soñar con la ambarina no ayudaba en absoluto, por el contrario, eso sólo hacía que Mio añorara aún más a la castaña. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que cada sueño terminaba de la misma manera.

Todos tenían distintos escenarios, situaciones diferentes, pero todos finalizado prácticamente con lo mismo.

Con una Ritsu sin diadema, a punto de besar a Mio.

Y en ese preciso momento en el que sus labios están a punto de unirse, todo se vuelve completamente negro. Ya para cuando recordaba, los ojos tormentosos de Mio se topaban con el techo de su oscuro cuarto, completamente despierta después de un sueño incompleto.

Mio ya empezaba a odiar ese techo. No dejaba de mirarlo con enojo, esperando poder quemarle agujeros con la mirada.

Pero ese no era el problema. El problema es que desde aquella noche, muy en el fondo Mio había deseado ese beso de la castaña. Se sentía aún más frustrada por el hecho de que hasta en sus sueños tal deseo nunca le era concedido. Ella pensaba -y esperaba- que tal vez, sólo tal vez en uno de esos sueños, si al menos se le cumpliera ese beso una sola vez, tal vez por fin podría tener la voluntad de olvidarse de la baterista.

Pero esos sueños, siempre la engañaban en el último segundo.

"¡Aaaagh!" todavía irritada, se desordenó el cabello molesta por aquel sueño incumplido de sólo hace un momento. Una vez más miró a la mesa de noche.

Unos diez minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que checó la hora.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" y con un gruñido irritado, se levantó de la cama y decidió prepararse para la escuela. Tal vez una ducha caliente le ayudaría a despejar la mente.

o-o-o

No, la ducha matutina no le ayudó en lo absoluto.

No sólo tuvo que esperar casi una hora en la sala común de su dormitorio hasta que las demás chicas se despertaran y arreglaran, pero también tuvo la mala suerte de ser encontrado por nada menos que por la muy hiperactivo baterista causante de ser quien le privaba el sueño.

Una vez que el resto de las chicas también llegaran, se dirigieron a la cafetería de la planta baja, donde algunos de las estudiantes de primer año ya estaban comiendo. Entre ellas se encontraba Azusa sentada en una mesa vacía, saludándoles con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció una vez que se dio cuenta de una muy despierta Yui corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos listos para abordar a la joven chica.

Mio sonrió cálidamente a tal escena. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se enteraron por la chica de doble coletas que había sido aceptada en la misma universidad. Sin mencionar el encantador caos que Yui causó en aquel entonces.

"¡Yui-senpai, déjeme ir!" luchaba la joven por separarse. Pero como siempre, nada funcionó.

"¡Yui, por amor de Dios, deja la chica en paz!" dijo Akira arreglándoselas para separar la castaña de su kouhai. Aunque Akira sintiera un gran alivio el ya no ser el juguete para abrazar de Yui, todavía simpatizaba con Azusa. Después de todo, ella tuvo que lidiar con las travesuras de la guitarrista el año anterior. Aunque Azusa ya había pasado dos años junto a la castaña en la preparatoria y sobrevivió.

Para Akira, eso era algo increíble. Razón por la cual trataba de hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar a la joven guitarrista cuando se trataba de Yui.

El desayuno siguió como de costumbre, con la excepción de la morena quien se mantenía al margen del grupo sin saberlo. Por razones obvias, Mio no podía seguirle el ritmo a la conversación de las demás. Se distraía mucho y el tener a Ritsu siempre cerca sólo empeoraba las cosas para la bajista.

Sentía como un remolino de emociones se le venían al instante.

El constante latido nervioso que su corazón sentía cada vez que aquellos ojos color ámbar la miraban. La sensación inconfundible de alas revoloteando en su estómago cada vez que la baterista se acercó demasiado. El anhelo desconocido por tenerla aun más cerca. El ansiado deseo que sentía cada vez que sus ojos grisáceos miraban los rosados labios de Ritsu, y la frustración al recordar esos sueños incumplidos que le negaban el besarlos.

Su inestable estado emocional continuó durante la mayor parte de sus clases de la mañana, a las que con dificultad apenas y pudo concentrarse. Especialmente en la última antes de la hora del almuerzo. Sabía que Ritsu tenía la misma clase justo después de que finalizaba la suya. Así que para evitar un encuentro con la baterista, salió de la clase justo después de que su profesor les concedió retirarse.

Se sintió completamente agotada al momento que llegaba a la cafetería, donde se encontró con Sachi y Mugi. Ambas chicas notaron de inmediato su estado de fatiga. Preocupadas, cuestionaron a Mio si se encontraba bien, que por supuesto eso no era así, pero ella lo negó.

Creyendo que tal vez ella no quería hablar de lo que fuera que consiguió dejarla tan agotada, tanto Mugi como Sachi decidieron no preguntar más sobre el asunto y hablaron de otra cosa en su lugar.

Pero de nuevo, los pensamientos de Mio la hacían derivar a otra parte. En una cierta chica de ojos amielados, para ser precisos.

Todos esos sentimientos confinados que Mio había tratado de mantener ocultos hasta ahora finalmente empezaban a desbordarse con gran fuerza, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento.

Decidiendo que ya no podía tomar todo el aumento de presión que se le había acumulado y que ahora le empezaba a causar un dolor de cabeza, Mio se despidió de las chicas, salió de la cafetería y se marchando directamente a su habitación en los dormitorios.

Sí, ella todavía tenía una última clase esa tarde, pero afortunadamente para ella, podía permitirse el lujo de saltarse una clase. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en deslizarse bajo las sábanas de la cama y quedarse allí por horas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Mio simplemente dejó caer todo lo que tenía, tediosamente arrastró su cansado cuerpo por la habitación y se dejo caer boca abajo sobre su cama con un fuerte golpe.

Privada de sueño, agotada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, Mio cayó en un profundo sueño casi al instante.

o-o-o

Hubo un fuerte golpe seguido por alguien gimiendo y murmurando con enfadado a sí mismos.

Mio abrió los ojos y sólo vio oscuridad a su alrededor, con la excepción de un poco de luz que entraba por las cortinas ligeramente translúcidas de su ventana.

Se volvió hacia su mesa de noche, a ciegas alcanzó la pequeña lámpara y la encendió. La habitación, aunque todavía atenuada, ahora tenía suficiente luz como para iluminar alrededor de su cama.

Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión antes de volver sus ojos hacia el lado de la cama de donde provenía el clamor.

Allí, arrodillada ante su cama y al parecer buscando algo, estaba nada menos que su mejor amiga. Al percatarse de Mio, Ritsu nerviosamente la miró, como si la hubiesen atrapado en el acto, y le envió a la pelinegro una tonta sonrisilla.

Fue entonces que Mio se dio cuenta. Ritsu traía el pelo suelto.

"Uh... ¿hola? ... Yo solo estaba, ya sabes... ¿mirando debajo de la cama?" dijo Ritsu tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que explicaran su posición actual.

_¿Estoy soñando __otra vez? _pensó Mio mientras miraba como la baterista constantemente pasaba sus dedos a través de unos mechones sueltos, poco acostumbrada a tener su largo flequillo ligeramente ocultando su rostro.

Poco a poco, Mio miró a su alrededor. Aunque tuviera la lámpara encendida, el lugar aún se miraba un poco oscuro.

Estaban en su habitación, a solas.

Sólo ella y Ritsu.

Y ella traía el pelo suelto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, rara vez la veía sin su diadema. Excepto quizás en sus sueños, claro. Pero la cosa es que, Ritsu apenas y dejaba sus mechones sueltos. Siempre usaba su distinguida diadema amarilla, o de vez en cuando se ataba el pelo al estilo de piña.

Así que tal vez esto realmente era otro sueño.

_Pues ahí __va otra __noche sin descanso__. __¿Qué no acabo de__soñar con __ella anoche__?_ Mio suspiró al sentarse en el borde de la cama. _Que más da, __sólo va a__terminar como __los demás... __sin cumplirse.__  
_  
"¿Ahora qué pasa, Ritsu?" se frotó las sienes para aliviar el pequeño latido que persistía sobre ellos.

"Bueno, umm... no te he visto desde esta mañana, así que..." por alguna razón los pensamientos de Mio empezaron a desviarse. Aunque su mirada no dejaba de observar a Ritsu, una vez que sus grisáceos ojos se posaron sobre la castaña, su mente dejo de prestar atención a las palabras de la baterista.

_Ahora que __lo pienso__, en __todos y cada uno __de esos sueños__, Ritsu __era la que __siempre tomaba __la iniciativa. _Un ligero rubor apareció en la bajista cuando se le vinieron a la mente los roles de una pareja sumisa y dominante.

"No vi cuando te fuiste, así que no pude preguntar..." sin saber que no la escuchaba Mio, Ritsu siguió hablando tranquilamente, corriendo su flequillo hacia atrás cada vez que le rozaba sus mejillas.

_¿Soy realmente sumisa__?_ seguía pensando Mio. _Quiero decir__, si realmente __estuviéramos en una relación__, Ritsu __sería la que __siempre __tome la iniciativa, __¿no?__Bueno__... de alguna manera __ella __ya hace eso, __llevándome __con ella aquí __y allá como __le plazca._

Entonces, ¿Esto qué iba a ser? ¿Otro sueño sin fin que le priva a Mio ese anhelo incumplido por la castaña?

Una vez más, se repetía otra vez aquella noche de hace un año. Un segundo suspiro, mucho más profundo y cansado que el anterior escapó de sus labios. _Supongo que tampoco permitirás que mis __labios__ toquen__ los tuyos __esta noche, __¿verdad?_

_¿Por qué __eres tan __cruel conmigo__, Ritsu?_

"Yo sé que no debería hacerlo, pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo," río entre dientes Ritsu, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Aún sin saber de la verdadera conversación de Ritsu, Mio seguía hablando en sus pensamientos internos con la chica de ojos color miel.

_Sí, tú __lo has dicho __antes.__Te encanta __hacerme bromas __todo el tiempo_, volvió a suspirar Mio. Entonces pensó en algo. ¿Y si realmente Mio era la que le permitía a Ritsu tomar la iniciativa? Ella no tiene por qué ser siempre sumisa, ¿cierto?

_Espera un __minuto, __¿quién __dijo que yo __tenía que serlo__? __Estos __sueños son mios__, ¿no? D__ebería ser capaz __de hacer lo que __me dé la gana __por lo menos en __uno de ellos…__ ¡__Yo __podría tomar la iniciativa __si quisiera__!_

Miró de nuevo a la chica de pelo corto que seguía hablando como si nada, y la admiró detalladamente por un momento. Cuando lo hizo, sintió como a su corazón le comenzaban a aumentar sus latidos, la inconfundible sensación de algo mariposeando en su estómago, y la repentina subida de temperatura en sus mejillas.

Mio no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Ritsu se puso de pie y caminaba de aquí a allá, aun hablando animadamente de... lo que fuera que estaba hablando. Mio simplemente sabía que lo que tenía en frente de ella era a una chica bastante atractiva a la vista.

Llevaba unos shorts cortitos que como era de esperar, se le veían muy bien, con una blusa ligeramente ajustada que plasmaba su encantadora figura. Con el suave color naranjado de la luz que estaba disponible, Mio miraba el físico de Ritsu con adoración. La morena estaría mintiendo si no admitía que ella deseaba a esta chica.

Y esos ojos de caramelo de que se volvió tan adictos, siempre la llenaban de una calidez serena cada vez que les miraba.

También observaba el constante roce de sus dedos por su flequillo suelto, volviéndolo a peinar hacia atrás. Por primera vez, Mio no podía negar algo que siempre trató de mantener en el más lejano rincón de su mente.

_¡Ritsu __se ve tan __sexy __haciendo eso!_

Casi podía oírse a sí misma gritando dentro de su mente como una niñita infantil cada vez que veía a Ritsu correr su flequillo hacia atrás.

"¿Qué me has hecho, Ritsu?" por fin habló en un susurro, bajando la cabeza y levantando una mano para cubrir su rostro.

"¿Eh? ... ¿Dijiste algo?" Ritsu se detuvo y se acercó más a la morena.

"¿Qué hiciste conmigo?" volvió a repetir.

"Yo... yo no te he hecho nada, Mio."

Y luego lo entendió. Bajó la mano, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada confusa de la baterista. Unos tempestuosos ojos grises miraban a unos ámbares radiantes.

¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?

_¿Y si __era yo __la que __tenía que __hacerlo? _se preguntó, bajando la mirada hacia un lado.

"Hmm?" Ritsu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, siguiendo los movimientos de Mio. La cual no estaba escuchando.

_Todo __depende de mí, __¿no es así__?_ aún sumida en sus pensamientos, Mio se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes. Ritsu por otra parte, no estaba segura de qué decir para conseguir la atención de la otra. Se rascó la mejilla algo nerviosa, y esperó pacientemente a la bajista.

_Durante todo este tiempo__, en __cada sueño__, Ritsu __tomaba la iniciativa __y se acercaba __a mí con __el mismo deseo en __mente... __pero en realidad, dependía de mí el __dar ese último paso__, ¿no?_

Levantó la vista hacia Ritsu, sorprendiéndola por la contemplación tan repentina de la bajista.

"¿Qué pasa, Mio?"

_Ahora me doy cuenta__...__ En __estos __sueños __se me ha dado la oportunidad __de revivir __ese momento __de hace ya un año atrás. __Para __recuperar lo que __se me ofreció __esa noche..._

Sin quitar los ojos de la baterista, Mio se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a la chica de pelo corto. Ritsu dio un paso atrás, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un par de manos temblorosas sostenerla por los brazos.

Al instante, Mio sintió cómo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago le empezaba a hervir, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo con cada acelerado latir de su corazón. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que Ritsu le miraba. Pero después de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, trazó suavemente sus aún temblorosas manos por los brazos de Ritsu, posándolas sobre sus hombros.

"¿Mio?" un ligero rubor adornaba la ambarina mientras miraba a esos ojos plateados entrecerrarse. A comparación de Ritsu, las mejillas de Mio irradiaban un muy profundo rojo carmesí. Estaba tan nervioso y tan ansiosa que hasta sus oídos ardían del mismo color. Decidida a llevar acabo este reto que se había puesto a sí misma, Mio se reunió de todo valor posible para dar ese paso final.

_Depende de __mí __el hacer que se cumpla este __sueño..._

Y con eso, la distancia entre las dos desapareció. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios condujeran el resto del camino hasta que se encontraron con los de la castaña por una fracción de segundos antes de separarse y volver a verle a los ojos, casi acariciando la nariz de la otra con la suya.  
_  
__Son suaves__._

La comisura de sus labios ligeramente se curvó en una tímida sonrisa apenas visible. Y aunque su corazón seguía golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho y podía sentir sus mejillas estallar en llamas, su cuerpo finalmente logro relajarse y se movió por sí mismo, posando un segundo beso en esos labios.

_Son __cálidos._

Esta vez una muy dichosa sonrisa hizo su presencia. Finalmente, algo de determinación se apoderó de ella, junto con un enorme apetito de más. Así que deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ambarina, atrayendo aun más cerca sus cuerpos, buscando el calor de la otra. El sentir el suave palpitar del corazón de Ritsu le trajo a Mio una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad. Le echó un vistazo a esos ojos dorados y casi sintió que su corazón se le derretía.

Y por tercera vez, sus labios se encontraron.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Mio se tomó su tiempo para desembocar todo el amor que sentía por la ambarina en ese beso.

Atónita, Ritsu finalmente logró entender lo que estaba pasando y no tardo en dejarse llevar por el momento, respondiéndole a ese besó apasionadamente. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de la cintura de Mio y la atrajo más hacia ella. Profundizando el beso que ávidamente pedía más. Fundiendo el calor de ambas en ese simple, pero significativa roce.

_Y es tan dulce._

Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente se separaron, respirando cortadamente por la falta de aire, y con un evidente semblante vergonzoso entre las chicas.

"Guau," exclamó la castaña algo sorprendida, con un inesperado rubor en su rostro.

Mio, quien tenía un enrojecimiento aún más oscuro en las mejillas, no pudo contener una leve risilla al escuchar la reacción de Ritsu.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?" le preguntó en tono juguetón.

"Entonces, ¿c-cómo responderías a algo como eso?"

Mio lo pensó por un segundo, y después sonrió tiernamente al mirar esos ojos amielados.

"Te amo Ritsu," respondió en un murmuro para la castaña.

Unos aturdidos ojos de color ámbar miraron a otros muy serenos ojos grisáceos. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla de Mio, acariciándola suavemente. Siguiéndole con una cálida y tierna sonrisa que se abrió camino en los labios de Ritsu antes de responderle a la pelinegro.

"También te amo, Mio."

o-o-o-o

-PII-PII-PII-PII-... Rugió la alarma sobre la mesita de noche, antes de ser apagada por una mano que se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas.

Escondiendo la mano de nuevo, la dueña de ésta se acomodó aún más hacia la suave fuente de calor que yacía entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mio sintió una enorme sensación de alegría y felicidad. Como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, y ahora podía disfrutar plenamente de este momento de tranquilidad. Suspirando profundamente, abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión.

Una vez que sus ojos estuvieran completamente despiertos recordó algo, por lo que se enderezó sobre su cama bruscamente, arrojando al suelo la mitad de sus cubiertas. Momentáneamente, unos alarmados ojos miraban a su alrededor.

Estaba en su habitación. Bueno, eso no era sorpresa. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, excepto tal vez que su mochila estaba tirada junto con un par de libros sobre el suelo.

Era de mañana, y observando por la luz del sol deslizarse a través de la ventana, no era tan temprano como lo había estado despertando los últimos días. Era el tiempo justo, para ser precisos.

Alzó la mirada hacia ese techo que muchas veces la saludó con una oscuridad sin emociones, vacante; ahora cubierto con la clara luz del sol, extendiendo su calor al resto de la habitación.

Se sintió aliviada, y sus labios dejaron escapar un segundo suspiro.

Sus labios.

Se llevó los dedos a ellos para acariciarles.

Sintió un cosquilleo.

Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que había estado abrazando su almohada de cuerpo entero todo el tiempo.

_Así que siempre sí fue un sueño_, pensó la pelinegro al momento que una serena sonrisa hizo de su presencia.

Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, abrazando con fuerza la almohada contra su profundamente enrojecido rostro mientras trataba de no dejar escapar un grito inesperado lleno de alegría y felicidad.

"La besé," chillaba en un susurro inaudible. "¡Finalmente logré besarla!"

Por fin.

Casi un año después de lo que pasó esa noche con Ritsu, Mio finalmente logró cumplir ese deseo que la ambarina había despertado en ella. Aunque sólo hubiese sido un sueño, el hecho de que fue capaz de sellar con un beso el apasionado amor que logro esculpir con tantas emociones provocadas por Ritsu, era más que suficiente para hacer estallar su corazón de tanto gozo y regocijo.

Más o menos durante los siguientes diez minutos, no hizo otra cosa que seguir rodando de lado a lado en la cama; con su rostro en un profundo y ardiente rojo carmesí que parecía hervirle tanto que estaba a punto de surgirle vapor en cualquier momento, y una brillante sonrisa permanecía pegado a sus labios.  
_  
__¡Y-__y no __sólo__ nos b__-__besamos!_

No, al parecer esta vez su sueño no se terminó con sólo ese beso, aunque era lo único en lo que la morena no dejaba de pensar.

Cuando Mio finalmente se dio cuenta de la hora, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Presa del pánico, rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha; a lo que después se arregló, recogió sus libros de nuevo en el interior de su bolso y finalmente salió.

Pero, una vez afuera de la habitación, se dio cuenta de algo.

_¡A-ahora no podré mirar a Ritsu!_ pensó justo cuando aquel inconfundible rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a brillar. _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ... Y-yo creí que con esto por fin podía intentar olvidarme de Ritsu... p-pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... bueno, nunca he dejado de pensar en ella, pero ahora, con el sueño que tuve anoche... quiero m-más de ella...  
_  
"Hey, ¿alguien ha visto a Yui? No está en su habitación," se oyó la voz de Akira alado. "Oh, buen día, Mio. "

"¿Eh? ... Ah, s-sí... buenos días, Akira-san," tartamudeo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

"Oye, ¿de por casualidad no escuchaste un extraño ruido por la madrugada? Y creo que también se escuchó a alguien gritar."

"N-no, para nada. No recuerdo haber oído algo."

Pronto el resto de las chicas empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones y no queriendo encontrarse con Ritsu tan temprano, Mio se encaminó hasta el final del pasillo y escaleras abajo, donde se encontró a una apenada Yui sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad a lo que parecía un muy irritada Azusa quien se masajeaba las sienes.

"Pero Azu-nyan, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué allí, ¡en serio!" intentaba explicar la avergonzada guitarrista cabeza-hueca a su kouhai.

"No lo entiendo. Pero si estaba cerrada con llave... ¡Yo le puse llave!" Azusa seguía tratando de aliviar el ligero dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado esa mañana.

"Azu-nyan ~... oye, te estoy diciendo que no lo recuer-.. Ah, ¡Mio-chan!" Yui llamó a la pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ellas, olvidando momentáneamente su conversación con la joven chica.

"¿Eh? ... Mio-senpai, buenos días," incluso la chica de doble coletas fue capaz de distraerse con la llegada de la otra chica.

Mio les devolvió el saludo y platicó con ellas por un momento. Bueno, ellas hablaron.

_Sólo actúa __normal_, pensaba mientras veía a Yui hablar acerca de lo que había pasado con ella y Azusa. Aunque, sinceramente, Mio no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la pareja.

_No ha pasado nada, __Mio. __Sí__, nada fuera __de lo común__ a __sucedido...__ ¡E__xcepto que acabas de besar__ a __tu mejor amiga __en un sueño __y fue la __mejor __sensación que __has tenido en__ toda __tu vida!__... ¡Oh, por __Dios!__ ¡¿Q-qué voy __a hacer?__!... N-no creo que pueda__ afrontar a-__..._

"¡Ricchan! ¡Mugi-chan!" llamó Yui a la baterista y tecladista al mirarles, haciendo que a Mio se le cortara el pensamiento y le provocara quedarse congelada en su lugar.

"¡Hey!"

"Buenos días Yui-chan, Azusa."

"Buenos días, Mugi-senpai... Ritsu-senpai, ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza?"

"¿Eh? ... Ah, ¿el curita? Es solo... el despertador mañanero," respondió Ritsu al compartir una sonrisilla cómplice con Mugi. "Oye, Yui, ¿dónde has estado? Akira se la pasó llamando a tu puerta y nunca respondiste," pero antes de que Ritsu pudiera obtener una respuesta de la guitarrista -quien se rascaba la mejilla avergonzada- el resto de las chicas llegaron y para pronto se dirigieron todas a la cafetería, conversando sobre un extraño ruido que algunas de ellas escucharon hace horas y preguntándole a Yui cómo fue que se despertó tan temprano en la mañana.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Mio simplemente no se movía.

Tan pronto el resto de las chicas se alejaron, la charla disminuyó y el pacillo quedo vació.

Excepto por Mio.

Y Ritsu.

Aún congelado en su lugar, la bajista no dio ninguna señal de querer afrontar a la ambarina en ese momento.

"Mio, ¿estás bien?" hasta que le llamaron.

Sobresaltada, Mio asintió temblorosa. Estaba completamente segura de que un rojizo rubor formó camino hacia sus ardientes mejillas.

_¡No puedo mirarla!... ¡No puedo mirarla!_

"¿Segura?"

"S-sí."

Y entonces el silencio entre las dos se volvió torpemente incomodo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola con Ritsu, Mio sólo sentía ganas de gritar por una salida.

"Escucha, Mio... Estaba pensando, umm..." por alguna razón, la voz de Ritsu parecía un poco fuera de su tono de voz normal. Mio tomó nota de esto, y después de tomar un poco de aire para calmar sus nervios, poco a poco se volvió hacia la chica, y se dio cuenta de algo que le llamó la atención.

Ella tenía su diadema puesta. Bueno, esa no era ninguna sorpresa, siempre la usaba.

Pero con el flequillo sujetado, lo primero que saltó a la vista de Mio fue una notable curita al lado de su frente.

_¿A eso se refería __Azusa__ cuando __le preguntó__?_

Aún con su vista sobre Ritsu, observó que se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza constantemente, lo que significa que estaba o avergonzada o nerviosa… o nerviosamente avergonzada.

_Creo que es __ambas__...__ tal vez_.

"Ya que mañana tenemos el día libre, me preguntaba... si..." esos ojos ambarinos que la cautivaron y ahora intentaban mirar a otra parte que no fuese Mio, tenían un extraño resplandor que la pelinegro no había visto antes.

Y por último, justo debajo de esos ojos caramelo, había un inconfundible rubor todavía apenas visible.

_Espera, __ella esta...__ ¿__ruborizada?_

"No lo sé... No voy a hacer mucho... así que pensé," Ritsu, obviamente tensa y nerviosa por alguna razón, no notó la falta de atención de Mio.

_¿Por qué está sonrojada?... __Acaso, ¿hizo algo?_

"Y si tampoco tienes nada planeado... Tenía la esperanza de que..."  
_  
__Aunque, se ve muy linda con ese __sonrojo__..._

"Quizás te gustaría... bueno, tal vez podríamos..."

_Y sus __labios se ven __tan__... __tentadores._

Ahora era el turno de la bajista de sentir el calor subírsele al rostro cuando sus tercos ojos grisáceos no le apartaban la vista a esos rosados labios. Mientras que la pobre de Ritsu seguía con su incoherente parloteo, sin darse cuenta del dilema interno de la otra chica.

"Tener una..."

_Mira hacia otro lado__, Mio... ¡M__ira hacia otro lado__!_

"¿Cita?"

_¡Akiyama, __deja de mirarle los labios!__...__Ya __los __besaste en __tu sueño __anoche, __así que deja de __pensar __tonterías... __Mirándolos __no __hará que suceda __otra ve-… E-__espera, ¡__¿qué?!_

A Mio se le detuvo el pensamiento en seco, y su mente quedó prácticamente en blanco durante unos segundos.

"... ¿Eh?" fue todo lo que pudo dejar escapar Mio.

"Sí, quiero decir," Ritsu volvió su mirada hacia Mio y sonrió al ver la expresión atónita de la morena antes de continuar. "Bueno, dijiste que querías tener una, ¿verdad? Además, después de que finalmente lo hicimos oficial anoche, yo tampoco quisiera esperar."

"... ¿Eh?"

De acuerdo, Mio estaba oficialmente perdiendo el juicio y el no haber estado consciente de lo que trataba la conversación de Ritsu no ayuda en lo absoluto. Quizá debió haber prestando atención desde un principio en lugar de comerse a la ambarina con la mirada.

Observando cómo las cejas de Mio le comenzaban a temblar ligeramente indicando que algo de pánico se le empezaba a acumular, de alguna manera tranquilizó a Ritsu. Entonces le sonrió con cariño al momento que se le acercaba, tomando la mano de la bajista.

"Mio, anoche... lo que pasó anoche me hizo tan feliz. Y al saber que todo era real, que no estaba soñando, me di cuenta que debí haber dicho algo desde hace mucho. Pero eso ya pasó, lo que importa ahora es nuestro presente," entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mio y les dio un ligero apretón. "Y nuestro futuro."

_¿A-a__noche?_... _¿Qué __quiso decir con__ '__lo que pasó anoche'__? _Mio trató de retroceder en su memoria los eventos de su sueño, pero en lo único que pensaba era en ese beso. Aunque también recuerda vagamente que ambas conversaron por un rato.

Mio habló la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se recordó así misma confesándole a Ritsu lo que sentía y le contó de aquella noche de hace un año. Lo que le había estado pasando, y de cómo cada sueño que tenía con ella la dejaba con un sabor agridulce. Incluso comentó de cómo siempre ha querido tener una cita con ella.

Le pidió a la baterista que se quedara más tiempo con ella y finalmente terminaron por quedarse dormidas en la cama. Lo último que recuerda es haberse quedado abrazando firmemente a la castaña, sintiendo como el latir del su corazón la arrullaba, mientras felizmente se acurrucaba aún más en el calor de la ambarina que suavemente la rodeaba en unos brazos protectores.

Eso es todo lo que recuerda antes de despertar esa mañana, bien abrazada a su almohada de cuerpo entero.

"Sabes," dijo Ritsu sonriendo. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no estuviste prestando atención a cómo fue que terminé en tu habitación anoche, ¿verdad?"

El tiempo se detuvo por segunda vez para el bajista.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ritsu? ¿Qué ella estaba en la habitación de Mio anoche?

¡Imposible!

¡Eso es absurdo!

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Ritsu en la habitación de Mio cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida, teniendo el sueño más maravilloso de su vida en qu-...? ¡Espera un minuto!

En ese sueño, ¿qué no se vio Mio a sí misma despertando a la visión de Ritsu en su habitación?

_Eso no tiene __ningún sentido...__ a-__a menos que..._

Y así comenzó Ritsu con su versión de la historia.

Aparentemente, por segunda vez.

Todo comenzó con la clase que la baterista tiene justo después de la de Mio. En la cual, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida desde la mitad de la clase hasta el final de la misma. Y conociendo a Ritsu, Mio sabe muy bien que la baterista tiende a quedarse dormida durante las clases de vez en cuando. . . bueno, un montón de veces.

Pero al final del día, cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado tomar notas al quedarse dormida, fue directamente a la habitación de Mio para pedirle sus apuntes a la bajista.

Como se era de esperar, Ritsu no se sentía con la obligación de llamar a la puerta para entrar en la habitación de su mejor amiga, simplemente la abrió y entró como si nada.

Primera cosa que notó al entrar, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

Segundo, Mio estaba profundamente dormido en su cama.

Una traviesa sonrisilla se extendió por los labios de la baterista e ideas para gastarle una broma a la bella durmiente se le vinieron a la mente.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera logró dar un paso hacia la cama cuando sus pies se enredaron con algo que yacía en el suelo, haciéndola caer tan fuerte que hasta su diadema salir volando por debajo de la cama.

La causa de su caída: Mio había dejado caer su mochila a mitad de la habitación.

La conmoción despertó a la pelinegro y no queriendo recibir el furioso puño de la Reina Peligrosa por entrar en su habitación sin permiso, Ritsu trató de explicarse con su amiga de la infancia.

Incluso se olvidó de recuperar su diadema.

Sin saber que la chica de pelo largo no la estaba escuchando, Ritsu siguió contándole de su pequeña siesta en clase y de los apuntes que olvidó tomar, razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

Pero luego Mio dijo algo que sólo confundió a Ritsu.

Lo siguiente que recuerda, Ritsu ya tenía a la bajista de pie y justo en frente de ella.

Quien entonces la besó.

No hacia falta decir más. Mio ya sabía el resto.

"Quieres decir... ¿q-qué no fue un sueño?" Mio no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, abrumada, sintió que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Sonriendo tiernamente, Ritsu se acercó más a Mio y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón de la otra chica golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho.

"No fue un sueño, Mio," susurró la ambarina. "En verdad sucedió."

Mio no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, por lo que comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas, encontrándose éstas con una tímida sonrisa que se formaba en sus temblorosos labios. El delicado rose de la mano de Ritsu sobre su mejilla, secando esas lágrimas rebeldes le trajo a Mio un cálido sentimiento que calmaba su inquieto corazón.

"Sabes... no eras la única que tenía el mismo sueño."

Para demostrarlo, la besó.

Al sentir el roce de los labios de Ritsu, Mio cerró los ojos. Entregándose por completo en esas nuevas emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Después de lo que creyeron que era una eternidad, se separaron. Mio abrió los ojos lentamente, temerosa de encontrarse una vez más en la tupida oscuridad de su habitación.

Pero en cambio, sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con la profunda mirada de esos ojos amielados de Ritsu.

Ya no era un sueño.

"Estoy despierta, Ritsu," susurró la morena.

"Estás despierta, Mio," respondió la ambarina.

* * *

**N/A: **La siguiente información, es algo que obtuve de un libro sobre los sueños y su significado. Aunque no recuerdo el título del libro.

_[El momento de "a punto de__ser besada__" __es muy interesante__. __A menudo__, esto ocurre __al despertar__. __Este es el sueño __que puede __reflejar __con mayor exactitud__el deseo de una __pasión __real __con otro. __La __razón por la que __despertamos es__ por __ese sentimiento __tabú de que __tal vez, __mientras que __nosotros queremos esto, no __sería favorable__ ser __participe de ello en la __realidad.__]_

¡Que levanten la mano a los que les ha pasado esto!... ¡A mí ya me pasó!

Y sí, ¡a mí también se me cumplió! X3

Aunque es un recuerdo agridulce…

* * *

**EXTRA**

Unos angustiantes golpes no dejaban de pegar a la puerta de la habitación de la Ojou-sama, abruptamente le despertándola de su profundo sueño muy temprano en la madrugada.

Aunque no fuese una persona que se molestase fácilmente, a la rubia le pareció bastante grosero ser perturbada a esa hora. Así que con un poco de lentitud, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Sí, ¿quién es?" preguntó mientras se ponía su camisón.

"Soy yo. Mugi, ¡déjame entrar!"

No esperando oír esa voz a una hora tan temprana, Mugi no se esperó para abrir la puerta. Lo que encontró detrás de ésta fue a una muy aturdida ambarina de pelo corto con un ligero rubor apenas visible, con diadema en mano, aparentemente sin aliento y por alguna razón, su ropa estaba un poco desordenada.

"¿Ricchan? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?" la preocupada tecladista preguntó mientras conducía su amiga al interior.

Ritsu, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisilla bastante tonta estampada en sus labios, y sus ojos dorados parecían brillarle más fuerte que nunca.

"¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir! Ni yo misma me la puedo creer porque al final también me quedé dormida un poco, así que ahora no estoy segura de qué fue lo que pasó... aunque, se sentía tan real y yo me pasé buen rato tratando de salir de su cuarto, porque cuando te abraza en su sueño es difícil salirse de su agarre... y mira, me dijo que me dejara el flequillo caído, ¡le gusta más cuando está suelto!" el parloteo sin parar de Ritsu no tenía ningún sentido. Y aunque a Mugi le pareció bastante divertido, todavía no estaba segura de qué era lo que la baterista estaba hablando.

"Ricchan, trata de calmarse. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

Después de tomar varios profundos respiros para recobrar la compostura, Ritsu habló. Volviendo a contar los acontecimientos a la chica de ojos azules.

Diez minutos más tarde, no sólo había terminado Ritsu de hablar, si no que se pasó otro par de minutos más tratando de despertar a la Ojou de cualquier fantasía yurista que estaba pensando.

A pesar de que Mugi tenía una idea bastante clara desde hace ya bastante tiempo de que Ritsu tenía sentimientos por la bajista -y que tal vez Mio sentía lo mismo- no fue sino hasta hace un par de años atrás que la misma ambarina le admitió a Mugi estar enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Desde entonces la tecladista hizo todo lo posible para apoyar a su amiga y muchas veces incluso trató de animarla a confesársele a la pelinegro. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Sin embargo, después de escuchar lo que pasó entre Mio y Ritsu, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un alegre chillido.

"¡Oh vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya!" Mugi estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción. "¡Esta es una noticia maravillosa!"

"Lo sé, quiero decir... Nunca pensé que algún día ella podría sentirse de la misma manera."

Mugi estaba muy contenta de ver a su amiga brillar con esa sonrisa llena felicidad. Sabía lo mucho que Ritsu amaba a Mio y de los muchos intentos fallidos que tuvo al tratar de confesarse, pero que siempre terminaba por arrepentirse en el último momento.

"Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes dos finalmente están juntas, Ricchan," le sonrió con cariño Mugi mientras le daba una suave palmada en el hombro.

"Yo también... y es por eso," respondía la castaña mientras se colocaba de nuevo la diadema para sujetar su largo flequillo.

"Que quiero…" después colocó ambas manos en cada lado de los hombros de la rubia y con una mirada decidida miró a unos ojos azul cielo.

"¡Que me golpees!"

"..."

"..."

Un duele de miradas entre ambas duró exactamente tres minutos y veinticuatro segundos, hasta que un muy estupefacta Mugi por fin consiguió hablar.

"L-lo siento, debo haber escuchado mal... ¿Quieres que haga qué?"

"Quiero... que me golpees... tan duro... ¡como puedas!" enfatizó Ritsu. "... ¿Por favor?"

Ritsu se tomó unos cinco minutos extra intentando convencer a su amiga para que le concediera esta pequeña petición, quien más o menos, dos de tres, y un tanto escéptica terminó aceptando.

¿Cuál era la razón de Ritsu? _'¡__Sólo quiero __asegurarme de que no __he estado soñando __todo esto y __que __en realidad estoy __despierta__!'_

Eso pareció ser una explicación muy razonable... ¿tal vez?

Así que después de no tomar más deliberación, Mugi se encontró de pie frente a una ansiosa Ritsu preparándose para el golpe.

Y francamente, muy en el fondo Mugi se estaba emocionando. ¡Tendría la oportunidad de golpear a una de sus amigas!

¿Acaso no es fantástico?

"¿Estás segura de esto, Ricchan? Realmente no creo que sea necesario," aunque sonaba preocupada, Mugi no podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea de unirse con Ritsu a través de contacto físico, igual como lo hace Mio a través de golpes.

"Para mí lo es... además, te ves como si realmente quieres hacerlo, ¿o no?" Ritsu se burló al notar la mano de su amiga temblar con anticipación.

Frunciendo el ceño cómicamente, Mugi alzó una mano sin previo aviso.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! No puedes hacerlo así como así. No estaba lista," aflojó primero su cuerpo y respiró profundamente al cerrar los ojos. "Okey, cuenta hasta tres."

"Entonces, aquí voy... uno," dio un paso más cerca a Ritsu.

_Señor del __tamborazo..._pensaba Ritsu.

"Dos," comenzó a elevar un firme puño al aire.

_… ¡Líbrame del fregadazo__!_

"¡Tres!"

-ZAS-

Justo en la frente.

No, afortunadamente Ritsu no cayó sobre su trasero.

Pero el golpe sí la envió tambaleándose hacia el escritorio de la rubia, derribando la lámpara, un lapicero, algunos libros y hasta la silla, causando un gran ruido que fácilmente se escucharía por otros.

"Ricchan!"

Oh, sí... Ritsu estaba pero bien despierta ahora.

"Aaaaauch!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Hmm, ¿qué fue ese ruido?" una gatita malhumorada que tenía su habitación en el primer piso, exactamente debajo del de Mugi-chan, se decía a sí misma tras ser despertada por el fuerte clamor que se escuchó justo en la habitación de arriba.

"Mmmh... no es nada, vuelve a dormir, Azu-nyan," una castaña de pelo corto murmuró medio dormida mientras se acurrucaba más a la joven chica que sostenía plácidamente entre sus brazos por detrás.

"... okey," suspiró la joven guitarrista, volviendo a situarse entre el calor de la otra.

Hasta que en... tres...

Dos...

Uno...

"AAAAGH… YUI-SENPAI, ¡¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO EN MI HABITACIÓN?!"

* * *

**N/A:** Qué les pareció?... Bueno? Malo? Dos de tres?... No olviden dejar una review y de decirme si ven algun error por aquí o por allá.

Gracias por Leer!


End file.
